Becoming an Honest Man
by Devil Take The Hindmost
Summary: Modern Day AU. Javert is a detective inspector of the Metropolitan Police Force and Valjean is a lawyer who defends anyone that will pay enough money, even if they are obviously guilty. A chance encounter changes everything and Valjean tries his best to become a good man. Will eventually be slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I know Javert isn't given a first name in either the book or the musical but for this I thought he needed one so…**

**#**

Detective Inspector Richard Javert was very good at his job. Practically everyone in the Metropolitan Police Force knew that. His arrest rate was much higher than that of any other officer. However, the percentage of these criminals that were actually found guilty was not very high at all. There was one reason for this.

That reason was Jean Valjean, the best lawyer in the city and the only lawyer who would take any case and somehow manage to always get the verdict of not guilty. Javert hated him. Not because he was affecting Javert's statistics but because of who he defended. Valjean defended people who were obviously guilty, the scum of the Earth, the ones that deserve to be in prison.

Javert had woken up at his usual time of five thirty and jumped in the shower. After this he would put on his suit, gel back his hair and check his appearance in the mirror. He was just over six feet tall with black hair and rather startling blue eyes. Before leaving he would have some sort of breakfast and then grab coffee on the way to work.

Today they would find out the verdict on a very high profile murder case which he had been responsible for catching the killer. The killer who had hired Valjean. The jury had been up late into the night discussing the case and would be ready to make their declaration first thing in the morning.

He arrived at the station at seven, long before he actually started work and began the long wait for the verdict. After a very long ten minutes he decided to read some old case files to pass the time. Oddly enough this did pass the time and suddenly he looked up at the clock at noticed that it was nine thirty. The court would be in session now. All he could do was wait.

Around an hour later the phone rang and he picked it up immediately.

"Detective Inspector Javert?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes?"

"Ed Michaels was just found not guilty of murder," the voice announced.

"Thank you for informing me," Javert replied and hung up the phone.

Then he slammed his head off the desk a number of times while letting out groans of frustration and anger. His colleague, DI Davidson, picked that exact moment to walk in.

"You've heard I take it."

Javert lay his head down on the table and didn't move.

"The man was guilty," he almost shouted.

"I know but that bloody twat Valjean got to the jury again."

"I don't think I've ever hated someone as much as I hate that bloody lawyer," Javert replied.

#

Valjean was smiling to himself as he left the courthouse, another victory under his belt. Suddenly a woman appeard beside him, anger apparent on her face.

"You're just as bad as the criminals," she snarled.

"I'm sorry but I really don't have time for this."

"And I really don't care whether you have time or not. My son was the man Ed Michaels murdered," she replied.

The announcement caused Valjean to stop walking and turn to face the woman.

"Why do you defend these people?" she asked.

"I'm a lawyer, it's my job."

"No," she interjected, "You defend people who don't deserve to be defended."

Valjean didn't know how to reply so he just stared at her in silence.

"My son was walking home from the cinema when Ed Michaels walked up to him and stabbed him thirty seven times in the chest," she explained, "A number of witnesses identified him and he even boasted about it to friends. How can you sleep at night knowing that you are responsible for putting that man back out onto the streets?"

"I am very sorry for what happened."

"Have you ever had anyone you love hurt, Mr Valjean?" she asked.

"No," Valjean replied, the truth was he didn't have anyone to love, he led a rather solitary existence.

"Well, it's awful, the pain is terrible. Maybe one day it'll happen to you and you'll realise the error of your ways."

"Maybe I will."

"Goodbye."

With that the woman was gone but she had left him with an awful lot to think about. He made a ridiculous amount of money defending that sort of people but he could still make a comfortable amount defending those who were actually wrongly accused.

Valjean was going to change his ways.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see why I have to go on this stupid course," Javert moaned.

"Because you punched a lawyer in the face."

"I think that shows I can deal with them perfectly," he grinned.

"Look," the DCI sighed," I would much rather you stayed here and did some police work but the superiors are adamant."

"Fine," he groaned and stomped out of the station.

#

Javert was not happy about going to a course on how to deal with lawyers, however, he was even less happy about how was running the course. Jean Valjean.

After three hours of talking about feelings and glaring at Valjean, the course finished and Javert made an attempt to slip out of the door before anyone tried to speak to him. He almost succeeded but Valjean somehow managed to catch him at the door.

"Ah, DI Javert!" he smiled, "Nice to see you."

"I'm afraid the feeling is not reciprocated," he muttered.

"Is there a reason you dislike me other than my profession?" Valjean asked.

"No, not really," Javert replied.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I never wanted to be a lawyer in the first place."

"Oh?"

"My father forced me into it," Valjean continued, "I still don't like it very much if I'm being honest."

"That's a wonderful story," Javert replied, sarcasm apparent in his voice, "But I need to go catch my train now."

"I can give you a lift if you want?"

"I'm okay."

"It's pouring with rain," Valjean sighed, "Just get in the car."

"Fine," Javert snapped and opened the door of Valjean's very expensive looking car.

They sat in silence for the first ten minutes of the drive, then the found themselves stuck in traffic and Valjean decided to make some attempt at making conversation.

"So do you have a special someone, a girlfriend maybe?" he asked, smirking as the other man's cheeks flushed.

"That is a private matter."

"I'll take that as 'No, I don't have a girlfriend' then," Valjean continued to smirk.

"No," Javert exclaimed, the quietly added, "Not really my area anyway."

Valjean glanced at the man, who was now blushing furiously and looked like he was internally cursing at what he had just said. He felt incredibly sorry for him.

"If it makes you feel any less embarrassed, females aren't my area either."

Javert stared at him for a few moments, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Then he regained his composure and turned to face straight ahead.

"You learn something new every day," he muttered.

"You know, I think we could be friends if we got over our differences," Valjean announced.

"I somehow doubt it."

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Valjean grinned.

"Yes," Javert replied.

"Coffee tomorrow lunchtime?"

"Alright," he sighed.

Valjean smiled to himself. He then took a moment to look at the man in the car with him. Javert was above average height with dark almost black hair that was neatly gelled back and startlingly bright blue eyes. He was overall a handsome man.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was not," Valjean retorted.

"Are you attracted to me?" Javert grinned, evilly.

"You're a police officer, so no I am not," he replied.

"So you wouldn't react if I did this?" Javert asked, as he unclipped his seatbelt and moved towards Valjean.

Before Valjean could do anything Javert's lips were pressed against his. He was about to pull away when the other man did it first, he let out a sigh of relief, then gasped when he felt the other man nibble just below his adam's apple. Valjean's reaction obviously wasn't satisfactory as Javert began to suck on the man's neck and would undoubtedly leave a mark later. Finally, Valjean let out a short moan. Javert grinned and Valjean whimpered as he felt his hand begin to move towards his groin.

Suddenly Javert pulled away and opened the car door, stepping out as if nothing had happened. He leaned back in and gave Valjean a wink.

"Now, I think we both know the truth."


End file.
